


The Ultimate Hitchhiker

by PaxEirene (ValaEnVash)



Series: Shoot And Miss [5]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValaEnVash/pseuds/PaxEirene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once Upon A Time there lived three people that travelled through time and space in a beautiful blue box that just happened to be bigger on the inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ultimate Hitchhiker

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Still don't own Doctor Who but OMG I WANT A TARDIS HOCKEY JERSEY! But only if I don't have to play hockey, cause ow… unless it's naked hockey and 10 is there… hehehe
> 
> 11 just rolled his eyes at me. Jack gave himself whiplash agreeing with me. Maybe the TARDIS will help with the whole 'crossing timelines is bad' thing… ;)

Once Upon A Time there lived three people that travelled through time and space in a beautiful blue box that just happened to be bigger on the inside. The three travelers were the best of friends and spent their days and nights righting wrongs, saving the day (or night, in some cases), and making the Universe a far better place to live.

Legends of their adventures spread far and wide across galaxies and eons. Some considered at least one of the trio a god (or goddess), some called them friends, and some would do anything to destroy them. Their names were cursed, prayed to, and otherwise called out in reverence, hope, love, and longing.

This has nothing to do with any of that.

  
01100100 01101111 01100011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01110111 01101000 01101111

  
Rory Williams (Pond), also known as the Lone Centurian and the Boy Who Waited, had managed to pin his wife down for a night of movies, popcorn, and perhaps even a bit of cuddling.

Amelia Pond (Williams), the Girl Who Waited and Companion to the Doctor, grinned widely and settled into her husband's side to enjoy the downtime.

"Oi, Doctor! Come watch this with us."

A floppy-haired madman poked his head into the media room of his frankly magnificent ship, spotted the popcorn in Rory's lap, and lit up like Christmas. "Oh, why not. Guess it wouldn't hurt to take a break every now and again. Budge up, Pond."

And just like that, the Doctor plopped himself between the couple.

Rory sighed. Amy rolled her eyes. The Doctor stole the popcorn.

"So, what's on the agenda for the evening, Pond?"

Amy grinned at her friend, waving the case to her favorite movie. "Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy. Figured it was appropriate."  
  


01100100 01101111 01100011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01110111 01101000 01101111

  
Two hours later…

Amazingly, the Doctor hasn't said a word during the entire film. This worried Amy, and when Amy worried, Rory got worried – and a bit scared – and that was NEVER good.

Amy poked the Doctor in his tweed-covered side. "Well? What'd ya think?"

Her friend rolled a droll look her way, then popped to his feet. "Amy, come with me."

A few short minutes found the trio in the console room while the Doctor initiated the flight sequence and landing as smoothly as he was really capable.

Amy pulled herself and Rory from the floor – because really it was the safest place to be if you're just going to end up there when the TARDIS landed – and eyed the Doctor warily. "Okay. Where are we?"

A quick grin lit the Doctor's face. "Come along, Ponds!"  
  


01100100 01101111 01100011 01110100 01101111 01110010 01110111 01101000 01101111

  
"Oh, you have  _got_  to be kidding me…"

The Doctor peered up, up, up, smiled and bowed politely. "Hello, Deep Thought."

"Hello, Doctor. Nice to see you again. What brings you here this time?"

He squinted up, ignoring the gaping mouths of his companions. "Well, old friend, I finally figured out The Question."

"Really? Do tell, because '42' just doesn't seem to be 'cutting the mustard', as they say."

"I can imagine…"

"Enlighten me, if you would be so kind."

"Doctor Who?"

 


End file.
